Blutrausch
by Kittycatgal101
Summary: It started out as a typical day out at the funfair, but be some form of strange fate, Yami finds himself in a spot of trouble. He is bitten by a vampire! Now Yami will have to make a tough decision; stay and put his friends and family in danger, or leave everything behind and become the one destined to lead the Vampire revolution.


**I'm back with a new fanfic :D**

**Well, I've had many ideas over time, but I've just never really got round to properly work on them. I tend to get too distracted ^^; There is one that I've actually started called 'Of Swords and Dragons' and a few other randoms, but this one is the only one I have actually finished the first chapter of.**

**So, this little story came about after I was hit with sudden inspiration after finishing the first volume of the Darren Shan manga I bought while I was away in Scotland this past week. I've fallen in love it so much I ended up reading more of it online since I can't already wait to get my hands on the next volume. And I got straight to work on this before I could even have the chance of losing motivation. Hopefully with this one I won't anytime soon (though saying that, 6th form is starting again very soon and this year is gonna be harder the last with it being my final year before University, but hopefully I can make time). **

**Anyway, this is gonna have soon elements from the Cirque du Freak series, like the beginning for this and other little things. Otherwise it's gonna be completely different. Oh, and if you wondering about the title, it was just something I suddenly thought, blutrausch I believe is german for bloodlust, not like it has any real significance to the story, I just wanted a cool title :P**

**Enjoy reading~! and leave me a review telling me what you think :D (and letting me know if there's any typos, since I haven't really double checked this but I don't care, I'm actually satisfied with this for once)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Funfair**

The library was strangely quiet during this lunch hour. Perfect. Yami found an empty computer in a corner of the room and got to studying. GCSE exams were just a few months away and Yami wanted to crack on with his revision whenever he could. That meant spending most of the week's lunch breaks in the library, when it was quiet enough, and secluding himself in his room as soon as he was home.

He was always like this for every test, even those that had of little importance to their overall grades, but Yami wasn't taking any chances. He was always determined to come out on top on any test, as if his depended on it. The only time he'd ever allowed himself relax were Saturday's, when he and his best friend Jounouchi (or Joey as most people would call him) hanging out doing whatever tickled their fancies.

He cracked open his Maths text book and flipped through till he was satisfied with the page he'd chosen. He proceed to work out the multiple algebra equations that were set out in front of him. He hardly even used the computer he was sat at. The only reason he sat there was because he liked this spot in the corner. It was hidden away behind a few of the bookshelves, and was usually the most quietest place in the library, even on it's noisiest days.

He racked his brain thoroughly to work out an answer for one particularly difficult one, before jotting down his workings out and getting to his final result. He hardly ever got a question wrong on any test, whether it be maths, science or even just general knowledge. Everyone who's ever even simply heard of him knows him as the _quizmaster_, as he was always the top of the class, even if he got one wrong.

Yami continued to scribble down equations when he felt a hand pat on his shoulder. He looked up from his notebook and towering over him was Joey.

"I thought you'd be here," he beamed. He plunked his bag on the computer desk and dropped down onto the seat next to Yami. "I see you've already started ahead of time,."

"Well our exams are in a few months, I'm not surprise you seem so unfazed by this," Yami commented.

"Nah, Imma wait a month before seriously thinking about revision, besides, most of my teachers haven't really gotten on to us much about studying hard yet anyway, so I'm not bothered."

"You do realise you'll end up doing all last minute like you always do when act this for test," Yami noted, remembering their mock exams and Joey's frantic calls at 1 in the morning ranting about how he shouldn't have left it all for the night before to revise.

Joey nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well this time it's gonna be different. After a month I will knuckle down and get to studying long hours into the night so I'm all ready and fired up for those exams."

Yami gave his determined friend an encouraging smile before turning back to his equations.

"Hey, bud, you doing anything this Saturday?" Joey asked.

"Nothing as far as I know, why?" Yami absently answered while jotting down that _a_ was 2.

"Well, I saw something about a funfair going on all day and was wondering if you wear up to it, I know how much you like those crazy rides."

"Sure, sounds fun," Yami perked up at the thought of going on one of those wacky waltz and wondering around the funhouses.

For the rest of lunch, Yami quietly worked on his studying while Joey browsed around google for grotesque images of weird tattoos, which after a while Yami gave in to his detailed commentary and took a break from revision.

"Yami! Dinner's ready!" announced Yugi. Yami dropped his pen and stretched his arms in the air. He had already spent at least 3 hours straight annotating his poem and writing is explanations for each metaphor and symbolism, and know he was well and truly ready for food, since his tummy growled as soon as the word 'dinner' was mentioned.

He padded down to the dining room where his younger brother, Yugi and mother were already sat down ready and waiting.

"I was worried you'd never come out again, the way you stormed off when you came home," his mother stated with a joking grin.

"You know I'll come out for food," Yami assured her, seating himself by Yugi.

"You only come out for food," Yugi commented. "And toilet breaks. I'm sure you don't even shower since you're that quick."

"I shower!"

"That's not what I smell every time you pass my bedroom," Yugi began to chuckle when Yami started glaring at him.

"Boys, boys. It's time to eat, can we save the banter for later," their mother interrupted.

"Yes mum," they mumbled in unison. Dinner was mostly quiet, excluding the noise of the cutlery clashing with the china plates.

"Mum, when's dad coming back from his trip?" Yugi queered.

"I don't really know, honey," his mother answered, Yami could sensed something off with the way she hesitated. "Soon, I should think."

Yami held his gaze for a bit longer before finishing up his food. Yami had notice the relationship between his parents wasn't doing to well at the moment. They had recently started arguing over silly little things, but never outright screaming at each other, just the occasional snapping and then falling silent for a few hours. They hardly ever shared a smile either, it was as if they were growing tired of each. Yami also noted Yugi most have been noticing this too, but with him being of a much younger age, he acted much more naive about it and let it slide most of the time. This was really starting to worry Yami. He was sure it was nothing really, but he could help but feel some form of unwanted tension whenever his parents were in the same room.

"Done," Yugi proclaimed and scooted off his chair and rushed up to his bedroom.

"Not so fast young man, it's your turn to wash up tonight, plus the rest of us are yet to finish," his mother stopped him. Yugi groaned and stomped back to the table, pouting. Yami chuckled at his younger sibling's misery.

_It's 10pm already?! Guess that's enough revising for tonight. _Yami yawned as he sat up from his analysis and realized just how tired he was. He slowly made way to the bathroom, his eyelids drooping. He took his toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to brush his teeth for the night. As did so, he could have sworn he heard a voice. He turned around to the door to see if anyone was stood outside.

"Yugi?" He said. No response. He shook it off as tiredness and continued to brush. He spat out into the sink and wiped his mouth, and just as he turned to the exit, he heard the voice again. This time, he heard what it said

_Yami... come join us..._

Yami stood still for a moment, looking around the room.

"Hello?" he quietly said, and once again there was no response.

"Jesus, I must be tired," he mumbled to himself, and proceeded his trip back to his room. He slipped out of his clothes into a pair of pajamas that sat on his bed, folded neatly. He climbed into into bed, pulled the covers over himself and switched off his bedside lamp and attempted to get some sleep.

For a while, Yami laid there, feeling himself drift off to sleep. But then, that voice called out again.

_Yami... come and join us... it's where you belong..._

Yami's eyes shot open.

"Yugi, is that you?" he called out, but he only had the darkness to accompany him, and even that didn't respond. Yami laid his head back down and tried getting to sleep, and this time he succeeded.

"And remember to finish of your first draft by Monday, class dismissed!" called the teacher.

"Finally, the weekend is here! It feels like this week's been going on forever," Joey stretch his arms high above and packed away his things in his bag. "I can't wait for the funfair tomorrow, I've heard it's the biggest one in the whole world, and they don't just have rides, they have live music, shows and I've heard rumors about a mini circus performing at some point!"

"They really have all that?" Yami raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, followed closely by Joey.

"Well you'll see for yourself when we get there," Joey added.

They made their way out of the school grounds, chatting more about tomorrow's funfair and how excited. As they turned round to the direction of their homes, a female voice called out behind them. They looked back to find their bouncy brunette friend, Anzu, waving and running up to catch up.

"I've finally found you guys!" she panted, catching her breath. "A little birdy told me you two were going to that funfair tomorrow. Mind if I tag along?" She gave them a pleasant yet pleading smile.

"Well-" Joey started.

"Yeah, sure, why not!" Yami butted in. Joey gave a 'are you serious?!' look and attempted to protest but Anzu was too quick for him.

"Awesome, I didn't have much to do anyway so I was hoping you would be willing to let me hang around with you. See ya tomorrow!" And with that, she jogged off to her group of friends waiting for her across the road.

Yami looked up at Joey. "What?"

"Oh, I know what you're planning," Joey said accusingly.

"Planning what?" Yami pressed on.

"You're gonna ditch me when you get the chance so you can have some alone time with Anzu," that disapproving frown slowly turned into a teasing grin.

"What?! No I-why would I do such a thing!" Yami denied, flailing his arms in defense.

"Yeah right, I've seen the signs."

"What signs?!"

"Don't act like you don't know, I can see that blush on your face."

Well, Joey was right, Yami did have something for Anzu. Ever since their first day in secondary school, when they were paired up for a science experiment. Yami couldn't deny how he felt when him and Anzu sat close to each other, and how every time they made eye contact, his heart skipping a beat.

But he was sure how he should let her know about his feelings. Plus, he was waiting for just the right time to let her know before it was too late. But all he had in mind for the funfair was to have a great time with friends and nothing more. If something happens, that it happens.

"Hey, Yami! How come you're going to this funfair without me?" Yugi popped his head round the door.

"I told you to knock before you come in, and plus it's just gonna be me and two friends," Yami answered, not looking up from his English draft. Yugi started pouting and walked further into the room.

"I thought just you and Joey were going," he stated.

"Yeah, well, Anzu wanted to come too so she's tagging along with us." This time, Yami did look up to meet those huge pleading eyes that just screamed at him to take Yugi. He hated it when he did that. It always made feel guilty for not including him and he never won. But maybe this time...

"Y'know, you won't be able to go on the big rides because your height, and we would want to go so-" before he could finish, Yugi dropped down to his knees and started pleading for his dear life, repeating the word 'please' over and over._ Damn it._

"Fine," Yami sighed in defeat. Yugi jumped up in a very triumphant way and ran out the room with glee.

"Well, I suppose one of us could always stay behind with him," Yami commented.

Despite being only a couple of years younger, Yugi was pretty small for his age. He was usually picked on for his height, but that never got Yugi down. Yami was always there to protect him if he ever got into trouble and he'd always saved the day. Even if it meant coming home covered in bruises and cuts.

Though, as of late, bullying had quietened down. This could be due to Yugi gaining a few new friends, so Yami never worried about Yugi being on his own. Plus, they both went to different secondary schools so it was hard for him to keep an eye out for any trouble. And thankfully nothing serious has popped up.

_Yami... come and join us..._

There it was again. That voice from the other night. Yami lifted his head up to see the time. It was 1:30am. _Must be dreaming_, he thought, moaning when he realised he still had hours before needing to get up and dress. He rolled over to his other side, tucking himself under the covers before attempting to go make to sleep.

_Yami...come join us... it's your destiny..._

"Yugi? Is that you?" he said hoarsely, when he heard that strange voice again. This time he was sure someone was in the room. He turned on the lamp next to him, but his room looked deserted and free of anyone else beside him. He looked round one last time before decided it's best to get some sleep and switched his lamp off.

All was silent once more. But Yami felt an uneasy presence in the air and he had trouble getting back to sleep. What is with this strange voice anyway? It must be because of tiredness since he's only ever heard them at night.

Thankfully the voice was gone for the night as another hour at least pasted without it being heard, and Yami finally got back to sleep.

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!" Yami proclaimed slipping on his converse shoes as he made his way downstairs. Just as he predicted, Joey stood by his front door raring to go.

"You ready to go, mate?" he said.

"Yeah, just gotta wait for Yugi, he begged to come," he answered. Joey looked a little annoyed.

"You really are trying to ditch me for Anzu now, aren't you?"

"No I'm not, why would I do that. Besides, you know how too well I give in to his puppy eyes."

Yugi finally appeared next to Yami, putting on his jacket and wallet in his jean's pocket. He gave Joey a welcoming smile before they set off for the bus stop where Anzu was waiting.

"Hey there, I see we have another tag along," she greeted, smiling at Yugi trailing along behind the two. They quickly engaged in deep chatter about their various homework assignments for the coming week, while Yugi played happily on his phone.

The bus finally came to take them away to the funfair, and they all paid and sat at the vacant seats at the back. They continued to chat about a variety of things, including topics Yugi could join in on.

Yami absently watched the world whizz pass out the window, as Joey and Yugi debated on who was the best footballer and which are the best teams.

_Yami... don't deny your fate..._

Yami suddenly stiffened in his seat. That voice! He heard it again. _The hell...?_

"You OK, Yami?" Anzu asked, a little concerned about his sudden stiffened body.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he answered distractedly. He was too busy concentrating on where that voice actually coming from. He looked around the bus. Joey and Yugi were still having their football talk, and Anzu had moved on to checking her phone. No one else looked suspicious enough to own the voice he heard, or anyone who may have turned round to face him. But there was no sign of either of that.

Yami finally relaxed when the arrived at their destination. He wasn't gonna let any strange voices disturb his fun. They made for the entrance and gazed up at all the attractions. Yugi made for a shooting gallery, pointing up at the huge teddy hat sat on the highest shelf.

"That'll be a pound please," the stall attendee said, noticing Yugi staring at the soft toy. He searched for his wallet and took out a pound to give away.

"Try and see if you can shoot that bear down, you have 5 gos."

Yugi steadied the plastic gun, aiming for the largest teddy. He fired, but missed. He fired again, and missed again. Eventually he's bullets ran out and he accepted defeat.

"Let's if I can get it," Yami said, patting Yugi on the back. He gave a pound and took the plastic gun and aimed. After a couple of tries, he finally hit his target and the bear fell over. Yugi jumped up and down in glee, cheering in celebration.

"Here you go," Yami passed on the bear to Yugi, whose eyes grew huge and he thanked Yami while hugging the bear tightly.

For the rest of the day, they wandered round. They went on a few rides together, only the ones that Yugi was big enough to go on, and bought food.

When it started getting dark, all the lights lit up and the funfair was alight with bright colours. Many were in awe when they noticed them turned on, and the funfair continued on bigger than ever.

They came to a rather big ride that spun round on an arm and the cart also spun upside down.

"Anyone brave enough to go on this?" Anzu asked the boys. They all shuffled and gave looks to each other.

"Well, Yugi can't go on, so someone's gotta have to wait with him, I'd rather have someone stay with him then being left on his own," Yami suggested, he's overprotective older brother instincts kicking in.

"Good, you and Anzu shall go on then," Joey said.

"Hey, wait hang on-" before Yami could protest any further, Joey pushed him forward nearer to her, it took a little force than it should since he was trying hard stay still. Yami stumbled to Anzu's side, turning to proclaim his objection until he saw both Joey and Yugi walking away, waving and grinning teasingly at them.

"Why you..."

"C'mon, if we get in line we can go on straight away," Anzu grabbed his arm and pulled to the end of the queue. It wasn't the ride that was making his tummy do somersaults, being so close to Anzu and being alone with her was what made him nervous and sweaty. It was always her that made him feel this way when they were alone. Even in a crowd of people, if he had other friend, then he started to lose his cool, which hated himself for.

The queue quickly went down, and soon enough they got sat down and strapped to the seat. Now he was actually starting to get nervous about the actual ride. Not that he was scared, he loved rides like this, and he loved the adrenaline rush that came with it.

They started rising, as the other arm was lowered to let more people on. They stopped right at the top, overlooking the whole funfair.

"Isn't this a wonderful view!" Anzu commented.

"Yeah," Yami agreed. He looked at her to his right, and his heart started beating a little faster. Her short, glossy brown hair blow in the wind, and the lights below made her sea blue eyes twinkle. Then the ride started moving again, this time gaining speed.

The ride lasted at least a minute, and it soon it finally stopped, far too early for Yami's liking. They were released from the seat's bars and walked off.

"That was so much fun," Anzu said, exasperated. "I think my legs have turned to jelly."

She wobble slightly and Yami moved to keep her steady. They made eye contact for at least what felt like ages, before both quickly turned away, slightly flushed in the face and continued to trudge through the crowd. For a while, they walked along in an awkward silence, neither of them brave enough to start a conversation. Until Anzu spotted something.

"Hey look! Over there," she pointed to a what seemed to be a large trailer, painted in very mystical colours and stars. A sign hung above the entrance. _'The Country's greatest traveling magic show, starring Mahado the amazing and his assistant Mana!'_

"Let's go there, looks like a performance is about to start soon too!" Anzu suggested, her eyes beaming.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Yami said. They proceeded to the entranced, paid the fee and entered inside. They found two perfect spots at the front (Anzu insisted they sit as close as possible) and sat down, waiting for the show to start.

At least 5 minutes past and the small theatre was full and the show began as soon as the lights dimmed. All was quiet, then, in a puff of smoke, a tall man with a top hat appeared on stage, flinging his cloak crowd cheered in awe.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! To the most spectacular and mystical event of your lives!" The magician announced. A group of young teenage girls sat behind Yami and Anzu giggled and sighed in admiration.

"I see they're impressed already," Anzu quietly commented to Yami, who suppressed a chuckle in response.

"Now, for my first trick, I'm gonna need my wonderful assistant to help out," and with that another figure appeared on stage in a puff of smoke. This time a rather young girl, possible Yami's age, stood before them, in a dazzling burlesque inspired outfit, adorned with feathers and glitter. The magician walked to the back of the stage, retrieving a chest from offstage, with a sheet of silk fabric laying on top. His assistant approached the chest, opened it and stepped inside. The magician then locked the chest, through the key into the crowd. The group of teenage girls caught and started squealing in delight.

The magician then stood on top of the chest, holding the silk fabric in front of him. Just as he was about to through it above him, Yami was distracted by a strange and familiar sense. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, and then...

_Yami... come and join us..._

That voice again? Yami felt paralyzed, something was holding him back from turning round to scan the room. The voice repeated those words. It sounded much louder than before, as if whoever was calling to him was right next to him, whispering in his ear.

_...Come join us... don't deny your fate... it's where belong..._

"Whoah, did you see that?!" Yami snapped back to reality when he heard Anzu's impressed voice.

"Huh?" He looked round the room. Everyone was cheering, and for while, Yami had difficulty registering why. Then he realized that the performers had already moved onto another trick.

"Yami?" He turned to see Anzu looking at him in a puzzled way.

"Er... yeah, that was cool," he chuckled absently. Anzu stared at him a little longer before turning her attention back to the show. Yami sighed through his nose. The hell was wrong with him lately? What is with this voice? It was started to annoy him greatly.

"OK, so for my next trick I would like a volunteer from the crowd," The magician announced, pulling out a large box, stars glittering in the spotlights. Immediately the group of girls all shot up, insisting of going up. The magician looked at them and smiled at their eagerness, before scanning the rest of the crowd. He then settled his gaze upon Yami. For while, they just stared at each other, the only voices heard were of those teenage girls.

"How about this fine chap in front," the magician held his hand out to Yami, who blinked in surprise.

"Me?" he pointed to himself. Before he even had a chance collect himself, he felt someone push him up, causing him to stumble as he stood up. He looked back to see Anzu beaming encouragingly and giving him a thumbs. Why was he chosen and not one of those girls? _Just try not to make a fool of yourself, Yami._

He straightened up and made his way up the stage.

"And what would your name be, young lad?" the magician asked.

"Yami," he proclaimed, giving everyone a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Well, Yami. Would you be so kind as to step inside this box?" He gestured to the large box behind them. His assistant opened it up and gave Yami a very encouraging smile. He stepped inside and turned to face the audience.

"Now, I'm gonna close this door and snap my fingers, when I open the box, Yami shall no longer be standing there until I command it."

Yami gulped, not sure what to door closed, very little light seeping through the cracks in the doorway. He was just the right build to fit in the rather cramped box, like it was made for him. He could faintly the crowd below whispering to each other in wonder and curiosity. He then heard the sharp snapping of fingers, and the next thing he knew he felt weird sensation. Then silence is all he heard.

Yami stood there for a moment, not sure what to do, before pushing open the door. It opened with ease, and he was welcomed by an empty room. He was still in the small theatre, except he and the box was the only thing here.

"He really is a magician," Yami said to himself. He looked around the room and took one step out.

"I've been expecting you, Yami Mutou," a sly, yet strangely eerily familiar voice rang through the theatre. Yami looked over to his left and so a tall man, wearing a ragged cloak and a large top hat. He could hardly make out his long face with how dark the room was.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Yami asked, cautiously.

"That's not what is important right now. What is important is that now it's your time."

Yami gave an extremely confused and accusing look. What is this guy going on about?

"What do you mean, 'my time'?" The man just chuckled sinisterly before advancing on Yami, slamming him into a wall. Yami struggled against him, but he was much stronger.

"The hell you think you're doing?!" Yami tried his best to let his fear be shown, but he had a strange feeling that he could smell it. The bulkier man grabbed hold of the neck of Yami's top and jacket, the violently pulled down on it, revealing Yami's neck. Yami was baffled and, most of all, scared about what was going on. His mind was having trouble getting to grips to what was happening.

The man bared his teeth, revealing fangs. _What a second. Fangs? No, he can't be? This can't be real?_

"W-what-" before Yami had a chance to even breathe a word, the man bit down on his flesh. Yami screamed in agony. The fangs felt like knifes and almost seemed like syringes taking blood as the man started sucking on his neck.

Yami could hardly breathe. Was this for real?! Is this man really what Yami was thinking?!

_Vampire..._


End file.
